GODZILLA: Redone
by Artic Flame
Summary: This is what Columbia/Tri-Stars: Godzilla should have been.
1. It begins

**GODZILLA: Redone**

Hello everyone. Now I know most of you reading this have at least seen Tri- Stars version of Godzilla (Zilla to Toho productions) and have either booed or criticized them for making the fabled "King of the Monsters" such a weakling. Well I'm here to change that while still being fairly close to canon, though I haven't seen the movie in quite some time. The main changes are to Godzilla (Zilla) by giving him his Atomic breath and accelerated healing, and making him more aggressive when threatened while still retaining his curiosity towards humans. I will also increase his size to the one in Godzilla the series. Also the part where Godzilla dies will be quite different. If all goes well I might make the sequel that Tri- Star wanted to make but didn't. Before I forget, **I do not own Godzilla (Zilla). He is owned by Tri-Star and Toho Productions and any other affiliations that he might belong to.** Now let's get on with the Story.

-The Beginning

Many years ago in the French Polynesian Islands, the French military were working on Atomic weapons; what they didn't count on was the radiation affecting the wild life including one unsuspecting egg that would soon bring death and destruction that the humans brought upon themselves.

Present day 1998-

Off of the Japanese Coast a group of fishermen were about to head home because of a dangerous storm. Out of nowhere something under the water hit them with tremendous force. At first they thought it might have been a whale, but they were wrong when a giant tail pierced through the hull and loud blood curdling cry ran through their ears when the crew saw a the head of what could only be called a monster in the truest sense of the word. When the Coast Guard got to the wreckage, they were shocked to see such damage. Their main concern though was the crew members. Most of them were dead while a small few were barely alive. What was even more troubling, the survivors seemed to be showing signs of radiation poisoning. Quick as they could they got the dying crew to a near by hospital to be treated.

Japanese Hospital-

Philipe Roache was not a happy man. While working as general at the French Secret Service he and his men heard about the attack on the small fishing boat, which was one of many attacks that they were able to shrug off as just terrorist attacks, since there were no survivors to disprove them, but now that wasn't the case. At least they would be able to get an idea of what attacked the fishermen. The reason they were here was because they believe the 'creature' if it is what they were searching for, was an accidental as well as dangerous creation of theirs many years ago when France was testing nuclear bombs in the French Polynesian Islands. Now other countries were paying for their mistakes. Their mission: find the creature and destroy it. With a purpose Philipe went to the oldest survivor and asked in low gruff voice while he had a lighter near the survivors face to see if he had his attention, "What did you see, old man?" The old fisherman replied in a hoarse, raspy voice, "Gojira, Gojira!"


	2. New Territory

Sorry for not Updating the story, I was very busy. This chapter will show godzilla approaching New York and also some back story about godzilla before she, yeah thats right SHE! I didn't like the Idea that Godzilla was A-sexual so I made this one female who had a mate that died in an ambush attack by some mysterious creature, while she barely escaped with her life. Again I do not Own GODZILLA, the rights and priviliges are owned by TOHO and Columbia TRI- Star.

-New York Harbor

Out on the docks sat three retired old farts having a grand old time fishing, with their third companion Bob saying "Today might be my lucky day." "Yeah right, that's what you said last time you old coot!" "Just you wait Jack, you'll see." And with that Bob cast his lure and waited. The old guy didn't have to wait long; something got caught in his lure, something BIG. "Oh boy, lookie here fellas I've got me a whopper!" Shocked, all Jack could say was "Well I'll be damned." Unfortunately Bob was having trouble holding onto his lure creating a tug of war between him and his "catch". Suddenly his lure lurched out of his hands, but his attention was on the water that was starting to rise like a tidal wave. Soon giant spikes started to appear from below the surface. What emerged from the sea was beyond description except it was big and looked like a giant dinosaur, and it was coming right for them! With all their energy they had they ran full tilt for their lives hoping beyond hope that they made it to the city before that, that thing made lunch meat out of them. Fortunately they didn't have to worry; the creature was walking with huge slow strides going over the old men not even touching them. "When you said you got a whopper Bob, you weren't kidding." Jack said to his friend, while Bob who was still watching the creature heading into the city with shock, promptly fainted.

-Godzilla's Point of View

Godzilla was confused yet fascinated at the strange jungle thinking it was perfect for its new territory. If only her mate could be with her.

(Flash back) After a strange monster ambushed them from behind on their old territory, her mate never had a chance. Even with his advanced healing, the mysterious intruder clamped down on his neck crushing his wind pipe and wouldn't let go causing her mate to suffocate, her attempts to make the monster let go off him were also useless for the bronze colored hide seemed to be not easily affected by her "fire breath". When the beast let go of her mate, she knew he was dead. The monster turned around and Godzilla knew true fear when looking into the eyes of the demon in front of her. The creatures face was dragon like in appearance with two long horns on its head that curved like a rams. It had eyes that were as black as obsidian full of malice. It sport two large bat-like wings that were as long as the creature was tall. It sported a snake tale with a rattler on the end. When the creature roared out a challenge to her, Godzilla could see in the creatures' mouth were multiple tongues that writhed like many snakes. With her rage and determination to avenge her mate released a powerful blast of radioactive energy into her foes mouth causing it to wail in pain and anger. Using the distraction to her advantage, Godzilla charged the intruder head on with her own soon to be well known battle cry knocking the monster over into the ocean. With the intruder still down, Godzilla leaped on top of the creature and started biting, gouging, and clawing at the vulnerable underside of the monster making it howl in agony and even fear causing greenish blood to ooze out of the wounds. Surprisingly the intruder still had enough strength to push Godzilla off it and get on its hind legs to jump into the air and unfurl its wet wings and soar into the sky and disappear out of sight. Godzilla let out roar of triumph. But her victory was bitter sweet. Now she is alone, the last of her kind. (End of flash back)

-Return to present

Godzilla shook her head that was in the past, now she found a new home to start her new life on with out horrid memories of that day, a place to raise her young, a place for them to call home. (End Godzilla's P.OV.)


	3. Godzilla meets the Big Apple

Sorry again for not updating on the time I promised, but I finally got the next chapter ready. I also like to thank you Cyber Spartan, for reviewing my work even though you are the only that does. This chapter might be a little shorter because I have writers block at the moment. I'm also about to sign up for college and might not update as often. If that happens I might let you (Cyber Spartan) to continue with the story in my place. That includes all the rights to it. I also have to remind every one that I don't Own GODZILLA, that right belongs to Toho and Columbia Tri-Star. Now on with the story!

-Somewhere in Central New York City

No one knew what would befall them that crisp cold New York Morning, for they were all worrying about their own problems hustling to and fro getting to work, buying coffee, reading the news etc, etc. Not even the rumbling of impending doom could be heard by the wailing noise of cars, people yelling, and music blaring. Until it was too late, for at that moment Godzilla was making her presence known walking through the central district curiously inspecting her new home while watching the curious screaming creatures below her feet.

New Yorkers are considered to be the toughest people known in the United States; well they didn't feel like that at the moment when confronted with a giant 100 meter tall lizard walking through their turf. Every where people were scream and running for their lives thinking the end of the world had finally come; everyone except one. His name is Animal. As a camera man for the local news stations it was his job to video tape anything news worthy, and this he thought would give him a big pay raise, or a send him to an early grave for Godzilla's foot was starting come down upon him while Animal was taping her. With no time to scream or run, he closed his eyes preparing for the inevitable. "CRUNCH", everywhere within the vicinity the colossal, clawed foot landed on was crushed into pancakes. Everything, that is except for Animal, who somehow miraculously was in between two spaced out toes of the giant beast. When he opened his eyes he saw nothing but the insides of monsters scaled covered foot that smelled like sewage and raw fish. "Ewww! Dino toe jam, gross!" Godzilla then lifted her foot and was on her way to the other populated buildings, while Animal was still taping her rampage through the city while muttering "This is definitely worth a promotion."


End file.
